The Things I Do For You
by princessanna990
Summary: Really Thor? Out of all the things you asked me to do, this one is by far the worst! Loki cannot believe some of the things he is willing to do for his brother... kinda Thorki slash... not really, more brotherly fluffiness.


Thor took a deep breath. He could hear the people outside, chanting his name. "Thor! Thor! Thor!" they yelled. He nervously looked at the beautiful blonde standing next to him. The girl must have seen his nervousness, because she squeezed his hand, saying, "It will be alright, Thor. We just have to walk down the street to the carriage."

Her white smile seemed to brighten the prince's mood as he chuckled his response. "I know, but I can't help myself. This is my first date ever, you know." The girl's face suddenly turned very grave. "This is not a date!" She sharply spoke back through clenched teeth. "And don't you ever see it as one!"

"Alright, alright." Thor gingerly laughed back. The girl opened her mouth as if she was about to scold the prince more, but just then the golden doors opened and the fresh breeze hit their faces.

The crowd erupted with mad cheering and screaming with joy as the couple walked out, some even going as far as trying to jump past the guards and launch themselves at them. Thor looked out amongst the crowd, frozen to his spot, and if it had not been for the lovely maiden pulling him forward, he may have stood there forever.

"Smile." The girl whispered to the prince through her seemingly perfect one. Thor looked at all the people lined along the edges of the street and smiled. If he wasn't mistaken he could have swore he saw a few maidens faint when he made eye contact with them.

There were so many people; so many eyes looking at him that his mind blanked of all the public appearance lessons his parents forced him to take. Of all the times to look like a fool, now was surely the worst.

The girl squeezed his arm, "Wave at them." she had said so quietly that Thor wasn't positive she spoke at all. But he did indeed wave at a few lucky citizens. He could see the carriage waiting for them at the end of the street, ready to take them to their fine dinner. And just as they approached the carriage, a man somehow jumped out from the crowd.

"Prince Thor! Prince Thor!" The man hurriedly ran in front of Thor, guards chasing on his heels.

"It's alright." Thor waved off the guards, who puzzlily looked at him, but ceased to pursue the man. The man beamed at Thor for letting him talk and immediately wasted no minute. "Prince Thor, would you care to tell us the name of your lovely date?"

Thor's eyes slightly widened as he snapped his head to the maiden. The girl only smiled reassuringly, giving another squeeze to his arm. "I am Rosanta."

"Oh what a perfect name! Hey, what do you two say about giving us a kiss before you leave?" As the man spoke, the crowd cheered louder than ever.

This time Thor didn't even try to hide his surprise. "Umm… well…" he stumbled over his words, not want to say the wrong thing. The girl hastily spoke up, not leaving Thor to answer. "I think that is quite alright, we really should be going."

Boo's and protests were thrown at the couple and the crowd seemed even more frenzied than when they were happy. They started to push through the guards, making their way towards the two young teenagers.

"We are going to have to kiss if we don't want to be mauled to death." Thor quickly turned to the girl at his side.

"What! Are you insane! I'm not kis-" But before she could finish her sentence Thor grabbed her face and pushed their two faces together. Their lips connected and the crowd went bazirk; cheering and hollering out their approval. When the kiss had ended Thor and the maiden quickly stepped up into the carriage and closed the door.

After a few short breaths, Thor smiled, "Thank you. The crowd surely would have torn us to pieces." But his words fell on deaf ears. The blonde maiden refused to look at the apologetic prince and insisted at only looking forward, ignoring the mere presence of him.

"Look, I'm sorry I had no choice!" Thor practically begged the girl to look at him. But she only continued to stair on. A silent moment passed before a bright, green light filled the carriage, forcing Thor to cover his eyes because of how close he was. And when he uncovered them the girl was gone, and Loki sat in her place.

"I cannot even begin to comprehend the things I do for you." Loki harshly spoke to the older prince. Thor only smiled at him, and turned to look out his window, watching the crazed crowd disappear down the road.

_Fin._


End file.
